


Dorme, comigo, Hyung!

by sefairyz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Yeo Hwanwoong - Freeform, dongju, hwanwoong - Freeform, onewe - Freeform, son dongju - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Naquela final de noite chuvosa, HwanWoong não queria dormir sozinho, então ele insiste que seu único hyung acordado lhe fizesse companhia e dormisse contigo.Dongju sem alternativa acaba aceitando as insistências do mais novo e assim, indo dormir com ele. Son só não esperava que fosse tão gostoso ficar junto do Maknae e muito menos que fosse virar um hábito se juntar a Hwanwoong em noites chuvosas.ONEUS – HwanWoong×DongJu/Xion
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 2





	Dorme, comigo, Hyung!

Capítulo único- Abraços quentinhos numa noite chuvosa

Naquela noite de sábado chovia como nenhuma tempestade vista antes, e como os meninos do ONEUS tinham acabado de debutar, ainda estavam se acostumando com seus novos dormitórios e colegas de quarto, no enquanto o único que tinha ficado só era HwangWoong o Maknae do grupo. Ele não suportava chuva, sentia muito medo do que ela podia trazer e naquele dia ele se viu sem escolha a não ser mandar mensagem para um de seus Hyungs, desse modo o único que ainda estava acordado era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Son Dongju.

Como o único acordado era Dongju, o mais novo começou a lhe mandar mensagens implorando para que ele viesse dormir consigo, no entanto, o rapaz de cabelos escuros não queria aquilo, ele só queria deitar em sua cama quentinha e dormir como se fosse um neném. Mas Son tinha um coração muito mole e não resistia às insistências do Maknae. por isso acabou aceitando ir dormir com o mesmo.

Chegando no quarto do Yeo, ele escuta um pequeno choro - Sim o mais novo estava chorando. Ele bateu na porta algumas vezes até que a mesma foi aberta pelo rapaz de cabelos descoloridos. 

Hwanwoong era lindo, mesmo com seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas salgadas, Son o achava lindo, não era atoa que até agora era o membro que mais tinha chamado atenção das fãs. Mas, naquele momento o que importava era que Dongju queria dormir, ele precisava descansar, então ele tentou disfarçar sua expressão de preocupação e entrou no quarto escuro.

O mais velho deita no sofá que tinha no quarto e fecha os olhos, no entanto, os abriu quando o Yeo acendeu seu abajur de tigrinho. Dongju ficava impressionado como o seu maknae tinha uma personalidade de criança. Não que ele fosse infantil, mas sempre reparou que o outro tinha coisas fofas demais, andava sempre com objetos bonitinhos e dormia com pijama de seus personagens preferidos. 

Ele gostava daquilo, como o rapaz de cabelos descoloridos vivia, Hwanwoong nunca deixou de ser ele mesmo, sempre estava sorrindo e tagarelando, e mesmo que tivesse dificuldade em algumas coisas, sempre persistia até dar certo, Dongju realmente o admirava por isso. 

Mas ainda sim, Son só queria dormir naquele momento, não queria saber das falações de seu colega, ele queria descansar. Desse modo o moreno levanta para desligar o abajur, mas é impedido pela fala de Hwanwoong.

\- Hyung? Não apague o abajur - o de fios descoloridos diz com um tom medroso.

\- Por que não, HwanWoong? - O Son rebate, agora de braços cruzados, ficando totalmente chocado com a resposta do outro.

\- Eu tenho medo do escuro, ainda mais em dias chuvosos… - Ele pronunciou encolhido entre os cobertores.

\- Pare de besteiras, vamos apagar as luzes e dormir - O mais velho disse, mas quando ia apagar o abajur, Yeo o abraçou, dizendo para o mesmo não fazer aquilo, com isso para Dongju só restaram suspiros.

\- O que posso fazer então pra você conseguir dormir com as luzes apagadas? - Perguntou meio receoso pela resposta do Maknae.

\- Dorme comigo, Hyung! - Hwan disse fazendo o outro ficar com interrogações na cabeça - O que disse? - Son se pronunciou indignado 

\- Hyung, é só dormir comigo, na mesma cama, sabe ? - Aquilo não parecia uma atitude de segundas intenções na cabeça do mais novo, na verdade, ele gostava de Donju daquele outro jeito, mas ele só queria dormir sem medo da chuva e do escuro naquela noite. 

Son não via escolha a não ser dormir com o mesmo. Ele bem sabia que era a única forma de fazer o mais novo dormir e assim poderia descansar também. No entanto, quando foi se deitar na cama, foi interrompido pelo outro.

\- Hyung… - Hwanwoong o chamou e ele não entendeu, o menino queria o que agora.

\- O que quer ? - Perguntou sem paciência - E-Eu, bem… queria dormir na parede. - Yeo disse vendo a expressão do outro mudar.

\- Acho que vou dormir no meu quarto e acordar Leedo, você não para, primeiro a chuva, depois a luz e agora dormir na parede? - Ele disse num tom alto. Com aquele o ato do mais velho, Hwan se sentiu mal.

\- Desculpa... se quiser pode ir dormir no seu quarto. - Aquilo destruiu o coração do mais velho, ele tinha magoado o de fios descoloridos e sabia disso. 

Ele sabia bem que o mais novo não tinha culpa, ele era daquele jeito e tinha que aceitar isso, mas não era fácil lidar com ele. Sabia das suas inseguranças e de seus medos e como um bom Hyung, tinha que lhe ajudar a superá-los, mas o que estava fazendo era o deixar triste com suas palavras ríspidas. 

Vendo o outro deitado totalmente coberto na cama, ele se aproxima, sentando-se perto do rapaz, pensando bem no que iria falar. Não era a coisa mais fácil a se fazer, ele não sabia o que falar, com as mãos no joelho, ele abaixa a cabeça e pensa, mas o que adiantaria agora? Dongju não queria ter feito seu maknae ficar triste. Mas quando ele foi se pronunciar um raio apareceu nos céu escuro, em seguida veio o relâmpago, com aquilo o choro de Yeo já estava um tanto mais alto e Dongju não sabia o que fazer, ele sabia que daqui poucos segundos um enorme barulho viria, então a única coisa que pensou em fazer foi puxar o rapaz que estava deitado para seu peito, o fazendo deitar ali.

HwanWoong tremia, ele chorava como uma criança em seus braços, realmente era uma cena de quebrar o coração, Son não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçar o menor. E quando ele o abraçou, escutou o trovão, esse era muito alto, fazendo com que o Yeo tremesse ainda mais.

O moreno apertou Hwan, fazendo carinho nos fios descoloridos do outro, aquilo estava o fazendo bem. Tão bem que ele já estava mais calmo, sua respiração ainda pesada não passava despercebida, mas já estava bem, no entanto, lá fora ainda caía uma enorme tempestade que duraria até o amanhecer e sem escolha, o rapaz só desfez o abraço.

Levantando e indo até o abajur. Antes que apagasse o maknae o chama.

— Hyung, não apegue… - Ele diz com sua voz chorosa e sonolenta. - está tudo bem Hwan, vou ir dormir com você. Nada de ruim vai acontecer enquanto eu estiver contigo, ok? - ele finalizou recebendo uma afirmação do outro, desse modo, ele apaga a luz e vai de encontro com o outro.

Deitando na cama com Yeo, ele se cobre e fica de costas pro outro, assim tentando relaxar. Todavia foi interrompido com o chamado do outro.

— DongJu...você poderia me abraçar? - perguntou sem jeito, mesmo não vendo a cara do mesmo, ele ainda conseguia se manter constrangido.

— Maknae, você é muito folgado - Dongju parecia não ter gostado da ideia, mas ele cedeu ao pedido de HwanWoong, virando para o outro. Agora de frente um para o outro, os dois se encaram, a iluminação do quarto era proporcionada pela lua e mesmo que fosse pouca, conseguiam ver o rosto um do outro.

Com os olhares presos um no outro, Dongju puxa o mais novo para perto, o fazendo ficar sem graça e dizendo. - Venha para perto, assim poderei te abraçar.

Com isso, o mais novo se aproxima um pouco mais de seu Hyung, se aconchegado perto do pescoço, ficando bem rente ao corpo do outro. Assim, respirando devagar deixando que Son lhe abraçasse pela cintura.

E era verdade, o abraço do mais velho era aconchegante e gostoso, se sentia seguro, mesmo com a chuva lá fora. 

– Agora fique quieto Maknae, precisamos dormir – ele disse se ajeitando devidamente, se surpreendendo novamente com os toques do rapaz. Que lhe deu um selinho rápido e se aquietou.

Dongju não pode deixar de sorrir e abraçar mais Hwanwoong, assim recebendo como resposta um "Obrigado por dormir comigo, hyung" 

E naquela noite chuvosa de sábado, eles dormiram juntinhos, e não somente naquela noite, mas sim, em todas que Son Dongju sabia que seu maknea sentiria medo.


End file.
